wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Beldeine Nyram
| lastappeared= | lastmentioned= | living=amol |birth = 966 NE|death = }} Beldeine Nyram was an Aes Sedai of the Green Ajah. Appearance and Abilities Beldeine was Saldaean and exhibited the natural traits of the region; namely slightly tilted brown eyes and a nose with a hint of a hook. She also displayed the typical tilted cheekbones, though they were not as pronounced as most Saldaeans. Beldeine's aging slowed more considerably than most other Aes Sedai, which caused her to frequently be mistaken for a young woman no older than twenty. . She was above average in height and stood a hand or more taller than Verin Mathwin. Beldeine was respected for being fairly strong in the One Power by Aes Sedai standards. On the Power Strength Scale, her ability was described as being 16(4). , Beldeine Nyram}} This level of power would have provided her with good political advantage in the White Tower. The Green Ajah quickly noted her keen mind and management ability and marked her as a sister who might perform well as an administrator. Such duties were boring to Beldeine, whose personality sought out adventure whenever possible. History She was from Saldaea. She was born in 966 NE and went to the Tower in 982 NE. After spending seven years as a novice and eight as Accepted, she was raised in 997 NE. She is too young to have the ageless Aes Sedai face . She sided with Elaida during the White Tower split. Egwene's testing She appeared first time as Egwene al'Vere's Keeper of the Chronicles when Egwene went through the ter'angreal to become Accepted. In her third trip through the three arches, Egwene sees herself as Amyrlin and Beldeine as her Keeper even though she does not know Beldeine . Activities Swearing fealty to the Dragon Since she did not yet have the ageless look, she was included in the Aes Sedai party sent to kidnap Rand al'Thor, along with other five, including Janine Pavlara and Marith Riven. Coiren reports to the rest of Elaida's embassy that Beldeine has arrived in Cairhien . She was taken prisoner at the Battle of Dumai's Wells . Verin has Beldeine brought to her for questioning. She uses a mild Compulsion on Beldeine and gives her instructions to follow . Sorilea brings Elza Penfell, Nesune Bihara, Sarene Nemdahl, Erian Boroleos and Beldeine to Rand after they beg to be allowed to swear fealty to him. Rand accepts . Erian and Beldeine play stones while Cadsuane and Harine din Togara speak in the sunroom of the Sun Palace . She Traveled with Cadsuane Melaidhrin's group to Far Madding to track down Rand when he fled Cairhien . She participated in the Battle near Shadar Logoth where she linked with Nesune Bihara, Daigian Moseneillin, and Eben Hopwil. She was attacked by Aran'gar during the battle and Hopwil was killed . She accompanied Rand and Cadsuane to Algarin Pendaloan's house in Tear, where Rand recovered after cleansing saidin. She was starting to talk about bonding an Asha'man as a Warder. Merise counsels her to talk with Daigian about the consequences . Bonding an Asha'man Beldeine bonded Karldin Manfor, an Asha'man as her first Warder, fulfilling a vision that Min Farshaw had about her . She watched Rand's meeting with the Daughter of the Nine Moons from a distance and Traveled in as backup when it was revealed that the Daughter of the Nine Moons was actually Semirhage . She went to Rand's room after finding out about Semirhage's escape and then death . After this episode Erian, Nesune, Sarene, and Beldeine are less welcome in Rand's presence . While in Tear, she was sitting in Cadsuane's chamber when Min proposed her idea that Rand would need to wield Callandor at Tarmon Gai'don. Beldeine disdained Min's attempts at scholarship, but Cadsuane agreed with Min. Cadsuane told Beldeine to give Min credit where credit was due, but Beldeine just left the room with Karldin . Beldeine died in the Last Battle at the Field of Merrilor, moments after her Karldin was killed by the Sharans Viewings *One of Min's viewings showed an aura of blue, yellow, and green around Beldeine. It meant she would serve Rand in her own fashion . (fulfilled - Beldeine served Rand and the Light to her last breath) *She would bond an Asha'man as a Warder . (fulfilled) *A black knife hovered over her head . (fulfilled - possibly indicated her death at the hands of Sharans) es:Beldeine Nyram Category:Rand's Aes Sedai Category:Elaida a'Roihan's White Tower Category:Cairhien expedition Category:High Ranking Aes Sedai Category:Channelers Category:Aes Sedai